What She Would Have Done
by Shade105
Summary: Cynder tries something a little different with Spyro. Oneshot.


**A/N: So I wrote this while I had absolutely nothing else to do during work. I'll leave it in T, because I believe it's mild enough, but if anyone disagrees, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Earlier in the day, Cynder had said she wanted to throw one or two new things into their mating experience, and Spyro had agreed. Throwing in one or two new things, however, suddenly became an understatement to the purple dragon as he laid on his side in the middle of their chamber, blindfolded with hind and front legs tied.

"Well," Spyro cleared the silence with his nervous voice, shifting and shuffling to make himself more comfortable. "This sure is different."

"Shut up, Spyro," Cynder replied flatly causing Spyro to chuckle anxiously. With her eyes focused on his body, she started to stroll around him, gazing at every part of his masculine form, and eating him with her eyes. Snarling under her breath, she moved closer to him with every step. Spyro unable to see, moved his head aimlessly in hopes that he would be able to tell where his mate was through sound.

"Damn you," she muttered, teasing him with her game. "You're the reason I'm here, rather than conquering the world."Spyro shifted his body as he cocked his head to the side; a more comical sight there couldn't be.

"Huh?"

"Don't move…" she growled, as she glared at him.

Stopping by his hindquarters, she lifted her paw, and placed it on the dragon's thigh. She let her claws run through the mold of his well-developed muscles, as a chill ran up Spyro's back. His back stiffened, and Cynder noticed it: the muscles on his powerful back showed. Running her hand up to his spine, she thought of how pathetic it was that this dragon beat her as a whelp.

"It's impossible for me to even start to comprehend why I lost to your whelp form." Cynder started again. "If I knew you as well then as I do now, I would have beaten you." she added.

"Umm… what?" Spyro asked, still bewildered.

"Think about it. I beat you in almost all the sparring matches we have here, you miserable worm." Spyro's tight shoulders eased, as he started to get what Cynder was trying to do.

"That's hardly true," he played along, teeth glistening with a grin.

"I told you to be quiet."

Stepping forward, Cynder ran her paw across the muscles on the purple savior's back, her claws running through his scales. Spyro shivered and giggled as the sensation ran up to the back of his skull; Cynder paid no attention though.

"If I would have defeated him as a whelp," she spoke, moving her claws over his nape. "I would have killed you and eaten your intestines." For a second, Spyro ceased to squirm, and stood completely still. The male dragon was at a loss once more. Cynder looked down at his whole form, "But if I would have beaten you in this form," she continued, as she groped him with her sight. "I would have left him alive and forced you to be my mate." Her eyes moved up to his face. "I would have kept you in a dungeon, and fucked you whenever I pleased. You would have learned to enjoy it."

"Cyn?" Spyro spoke lightly, as his heart began to throb with finely blended fear and winder.

"I won't say it again: Don't talk."

She moved her head down to his neck, and began to kiss him lushly. The purple dragon's paws tingled as chills ran across his whole body. Spyro, still deprived of sight and true movement opened his mouth and twisted his tongue. The dragoness lips were electric to him, as passion and fear mixed, and produced lust. Cynder looked up to his face and noticed his expression. She carefully crawled over his back and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and became candy to the blinded dragon. He decided to savor the feel, letting out a groan between their lips. For a moment, the purple one was not wondering just what the heck Cynder was trying to do to him.

"I love you," Cynder whispered as she parted her lips from his. Looking to where he assumed the dragoness was, Spyro smiled.

"I love you too," he replied.

But hearing him speak re-kindled her curious desires. She slipped away from his face and down to his neck again. With her lips close to his scales, she faked a kiss, and suddenly bit him.

"Ow!" the male complained as he wiggled his body. The dragoness let go, and let warm air flow from her nostrils onto the spot she had gnawed down.

"I hate you," she snarled beneath her breath. Spyro was suddenly as still as a stone.

"You hate me?" he asked,. Cynder bit him again, this time with more strength.

"Gah!" the dragon squeaked, as true pain rushed up his head. Glancing down to the spot of his scales she bit, she noticed blood. A small droplet of the purple dragon's red nectar pooled over the mark she made on his neck. Cynder let the smell of it flood her nostrils.

Spyro was still again, his muscles stiff. She looked up to his face, and noticed that he bit his teeth.

"You bit me hard, Cyn," the dragon complained.

With her mouth open, she lowered her head, and landed her lips on his skin. Lust rushed through her veins as she suckled the wound. She remained there for what to Spyro seemed a lifetime. His entire body tingled as she sucked on his small wound, making his vision blur. His mind became clouded as, through the fear, he started to enjoy the moment.

"I would have sucked your body dry of blood," she said, closing her eyes. Cynder laid her paw over his shoulder as she felt her loins catch fire. Her hind legs began to tremble, and Spyro felt it in the vibration of her paws. The dragon groaned again.

"Cyn…" he whispered. Having heard this, Cynder bit down on his flesh again, drawing more blood. Spyro bit down on his teeth as he registered the pain. The dragoness then grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Spyro lost his orientation as the pain and sudden shift of his body shook his mind, All he now knew was that he was propped on his wings.

For a moment everything was silent.

 **Please Comment.**

 **Thankies!**


End file.
